Le choix d'une vie
by sevdraco
Summary: Lena Kane, Serpentard de 5ème année s’apprète à faire sa rentrée à poudlard mais malheureusement pour elle, celle-ci n’est pas de tout repos. Entre Cassandra Minsk, Serpentard de 7ème année qui la harcèle, lucius malfoy qui la coince dans le
1. Prologue

..................Le Choix d'une Vie.................

Auteurs : Elodie Malfoy & Alex Snape

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling .... Mais on a un plan ...... hé hé !!

Salut !!

Alors voilà on est deux et on écrit une fic !! On vous préviens c'est assez trash !!

J'espère que vous allez aimer !! dites nous ce que vous en pensez comme ça on saura si on doit mettre la suite !!!

Et voilà !!!

Kiss !!!

Bye bye

Ps : des reviews par pitié !!!!! lolll

Résumer : Lena Kane, Serpentard de 5ème année s'apprète à faire sa rentrée à poudlard mais malheureusement pour elle, celle-ci n'est pas de tout repos. Entre Cassandra Minsk, Serpentard de 7ème année qui la harcèle, lucius malfoy qui la coince dans le poudlard express et sa réputation de mangemorte qui ne s'arrange pas graçe aux maraudeurs, qui pourra l'aider à choisir sa voie, aussi mauvaise soit-elle...

Chapitre 1

Lena Kane, Serpentard de 5ème année, marchait dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, elle cherchait un compartiment pour se changer. Elle était avec son amie mais ne voulant pas se changer avec elle à cause de certaines marques sur son corps, elle était partis à la recherche d'un autre compartiment quand soudain :

-« ALors Kane.... on se promène toute seule maintenant? » l'apostropha une jeune fille.

Lena se retourna lentement, pour voir la personne qui venait de l'interpeler, Cassandra Minsk, élève de 7ème année, qui la harcelait depuis 5 années, affichait un sourire machiavélique des plus effrayants...

« Et merde pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi des trucs pareils. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que cette satanée Minsk me trouve »pensa la jeune fille avec peine.

-« Euh ... non je m'en allais juste dans un compartiment pour me changer... » hasarda-t-elle enfin pour répondre à la question de la serpentard de 7ème année.

-« Tu veux que je vienne... » Répliqua avec tact Minsk tout en fixant Kane avec un regard pervers.

-« Euh non je ... » Commenca-t-elle en bafouillant.

Puis celle-ci devint toute rouge et baissa la tête de peur de croisé le regard de la jeune fille.

-« euh là euh je dois y aller » essaya-t-elle, ensuite elle se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin.

Cassandra la suivit du regard intensément et se passa la langue sur les lèvre en signe d'impatience et de plaisir.

Quelque minutes, après que Léna soit entré dans son compartiment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Celle-ci etant plongé dans son livre et écoutant l'album de son groupe préféré Rammstein, elle n'entendit pas, le coup frappé à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Minsk qui s'approcha silencieusement puis voyant que la jeune fille ne la remarquait toujours pas elle vint se collé à elle.Lena sursauta, et d'un bond s'écarta vivement, et le plus loin possible, de Cassandra. On pouvait voir que la jeune fille était apeuré de la soudaine apparition de Minsk pourtant celle-ci essayait de le cacher avec peine. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'autre jeune fille.

-« Aurais-tu peur ma très chère Kane ? Mais Pourquoi ... je ne vais rien te faire « Lui dit-elle puis elle fit semblant de cherchait ses mots, pour pourvoir dire avec plus délectation la fin de sa phrase... « Que tu n'aimera pas... » Elle esquissa un sourire qui était bien à elle, sadique mais séduisant en même temps ... Un sourire des plus diaboliques.

-« Je ... euh ... s'il te plait va t'en ... tu ... tu me fais peur. » gémit-elle

Minsk se leva puis lâcha calmement et froidement

-« D'accord pour cette fois, mais n'oublie pas que j'obtiens toujours ce que je cherche... tôt ou tard... » elle finit par lui faire un clin d'œil des plus aguicheurs puis alors qu 'elle allait partir Kane sembla sortir de sa transe. Et cria presque :

-« Mais pourquoi tu me cherche moi ? Je n'ai rien pour plaire... vraiment rien, je n'en vaut pas la peine. S'il te plait laisse moi tranquille. » Finit-elle dans un souffle.

-« Tu as tord pourtant ma petit Kane,... Laisse moi une nuit et tu verras en quoi tu te changeras... » répliqua-t-elle avec douceur,Mais ce n'était que le temps d'une parole, quelque secondes plus tard, elle avait repris son air froid, hautain, et lui dit sans détour...

-« Ne t'avise surtout pas de parler de ce petit entretien à qui que ce soit » Cassandra s'était rapprochais de la jeune fille et durant toute sa petite mise en garde, lui avait tenu le menton pour que celle-ci la regarde bien dans les yeux sans jamais détourné le regard. Enfin elle sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte.

Une fois Minsk partit, Lena se laissa glisser par terre lentement puis son regard se fit vague, elle reprit ses écouteurs pour écouter sa musique et ainsi faire le vide dans sa tête. Les paroles de l'autre jeune fille lui revinrent en mémoire. « ...Une nuit et tu verras comment tu deviendras... » Elle poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux.

« Pff foutaises... Elle ne fait ça que pour me faire encore plus peur. »

Puis elle s'habilla avec sa robe de sorcière, malheureusement pour elle, un de ces elfes de maison avait eu la « fabuleuse idée » de laver sa robe et accessoirement de la raccourcir. Sa jupe était 2 fois plus petite qu'avant. Ce qui en faisait une mini jupe à peu de chose près. Son chemisier avait subi le même sort et l'on pouvais voir ses formes avantageuses qu'elle cachait. Elle allait prononçait un sort pour ragrandir tout ça, lorsqu'un préfet, qui plus est en chef entra dans son compartiment, le fameux Lucius Malfoy.

-« Il est l'heure de descendre » Lui dit-il froidement, en jetant un rapide regard à la jeune fille qui avait osé prendre du retard mais alors qu'il allait repartir il s'attarda sur la fameuse jeune fille. Ses yeux balayaient d'un coup d'œil expert les jambes de la Serpentard, puis ils remontèrent vers son chemisier qui était on ne peut plus moulant, et qui faute de temps n'avait pas été refermé jusqu'en haut et qui dévoilait la naissance de sa poitrine. Poitrine étant très avantageuse.

Lucius esquissa un sourire de contentement tandis que la jeune fille ellle, esquissait un petit sourire plein de gêne, puis celle-ci bafouilla...

-« Euh.. oui je descend, désolé » puis elle mit sa cape pour cacher la « connerie de ces foutus elfes de maison » qui ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Elle pris son sac avec son lecteur et quelques affaires, le restant de ces bagages étant déjà arrivés au château. Elle voulut passé par la porte mais Malfoy lui barrait la route.

-« S'il te plait je peux ...passer » lui demanda-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux afin qu'il ne voit pas sa tête mais surtout la gêne qui était très visible sur son visage.

-« Passe... » lui répliqua-t-il à l'oreille, puis il lui laissa juste la place pour passer.

Elle voulut passé mais il l'a coinça entre la chambranle de la porte et son corps, ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre au grand plaisir du préfet en chef mais au grand dam de la jeune Serpentard.

-« Alors Kane, tu change apparemment... » sa main écarta lentement la cape de la jeune fille puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi dévoilé. Kane était prostré, elle ne pouvait esquisser ne serais qu'un geste pour enlever la main du jeune homme qui commençait à déboutonner un autre bouton qui laissa apparaître un soutien gorge blanc en dentelle très sexy.

-« euh... c'est un... accident d'un de mes ... « Il venait de caresser sensuellement la peau de la jeune fille juste au dessus de la dentelle de son fameux soutien gorge ce qui lui coupa le souffle de plaisir et la fit frissonner

-« Oui ... de tes ... » Répliqua-t-il tout en continuant sa caresse experte.

-« d'un de mes elfes de maison ... c'est juste un accident ... je vais ... » Il continuait mais là il venait de passer sa jambe entre les jambes de Kane et il remontait lentement lui procurant des sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce qui lui coupa donc la parole pour la deuxième fois...

-« Tu vas ?... » Questionna-t-il pour la faire enrager et la forçait à reprendre le fil de ses paroles.

-« Je vais ... arranger ça, tout à l'heure. »

-« Pourquoi ? ... Tu est très bien comme cela. Tu pourrais faire fureur comme ça, je connais une certaine personne qui adorait être à ma place, mais je ne l'a donnerait à personne. Humm... pour l'instant reste comme ça... compris ?

-« Mais...

-« Pas de mais, pas avec moi. » il arrêta ses caresses au niveau de sa poitrine puis il descendit lentement sa main le long du buste de la jeune fille, en effleurant sensuellement ses formes. Il arriva à sa taille qu'il enserra d'une main la rapprochant encore plus de lui puis de son autre main, il caressa la cuisse de la Serpentard et remonta encore plus sa jupe.

-« Arrête... » supplia-t-elle mais on pouvait entendre percer un petit gémissement de plaisir dans sa supplique.

-« En es-tu bien sûr Lena ? »Lui répliqua-t-il calmement avec un sourire au lèvres.

La jeune fille était très étonnée car c'était la première fois dans la conversation que Malfoy l'appelait par son prénom elle relacha quelque peu son attention et ne s'occupa plus de gardait l'espace entre eux deux. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le jeune homme qui réduisit complètement l'écart entre eux deux, leurs lèvres étaient à présent à un peu plus de 5 mm d'écart... elle n'eut pas le temps de détourner la tête que les lèvres de Lucius étaient déjà pressait sur les siennes avec douceur il commença à l'embrasser tout en la maintenant par ses soins très proche de lui, tellement proche qu'il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de Lena qui s'intensifié à mesure qu'il continuait de déposait de léger baisers sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille commença alors à répondre d'un petit baiser timide alors que Lucius s'était légèrement écarté. Il esquissa un sourire de contentement puis se rapprocha et commença à l'embrasser pour de bon quelques secondes, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune Serpentard répondait avec timidité, puis celui-ci voyant qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, et alors que la jeune fille avait entrouvert un peu les lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, il insinua sa langue rapidement entre ces même lèvres. Comme celui-ci le pensait la jeune fille recommença à répondre à ses baisers avec toujours une timidité très touchante, et incroyablement plaisante. Elle avait même fermé les yeux sous l'intense plaisir qu'il lui donnait, il caressait lentement son dos pour descendre ses mains plus bas, lorsque celle-ci saisirent les fesses de la jeunes fille, elle sursauta, et ne su plus quoi faire, elle était toute perdue ... et elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-« Je vais arrêter mais avant mets tes mains autour de mon cou, ma petite Lena... » Lui dit-il calmement en esquissant un sourire amusé, mais qui ne laissait pourtant pas de choix à la jeune fille qui mit lentement ses mains pleine d'hésitation, d'abord sur les épaules du préfet puis voyant que celui-ci lui lançait un regard d'impatience, elle les passa autour de son cou, en essayant de ne pas trop toucher la nuque de Lucius. Puis il intensifia quelque peu la prise de ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille qui se crispa encore un peu plus, puis il la souleva mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Lena n'avait rien vu venir et par surprise elle entoura pour de bon la nuque de Malfoy, autant que celui-ci le voulait ils étaient maintenant front contre front, et il pouvait enfin voir le regard de la jeune fille, qui d'habitude baissait toujours les yeux par peur avec lui et aussi avec Cassandra. A l'évocation de ce nom il sourit quelque peu puis voyant dans le regard de la Serpentard qu'elle se demandait quoi et qu'elle était complètement terrorisé et le mot n'est pas peu faible car c'est bien dans l'état qu'elle était. Minsk et lui l'a terrifié au plus haut point, et ils adoraient ça de sentir cet peur qui la prenait lorsqu'elle se trouvé proche d'eux. Il serra un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui et fit une petite pression grâce à ses mains sur ses fesses. Une fois de plus elle fut surprise et ne la laissant pas se reprendre il l'embrassa sauvagement, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il ralentit et lui murmura à l'oreille

-« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête pour lui répondre que oui.

-« Bien, alors tu vas devoir y mettre un peu du tiens parce que tu sait, je pourrais devenir encore plus entreprenant et ... de manière bien moins douce. Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête rapidement, apeurée.

-« Dit le moi, en face Lena , dit moi que tu as compris »

-« J'ai... j'ai ... » elle ravala un sanglot et finit sa phrase... j'ai compris »

Il esquissa un sourire bien à lui, et ses lèvres retournèrent vers celle de la jeune fille, qui après quelques secondes et une autre pression d'impatience de la part du préfet, se mit à répondre innocemment et timidement. Le jeune homme accentua son baiser et elle le suivit d'abord lentement puis elle prit le même rythme que lui, à son plus grand plaisir. Après plusieurs minutes où Lucius s'amusa à changer de rythme pour déstabiliser Lena qui après un début assez timide c'était laisser aller et avait montré un peu de ce dont elle était capable, ce qui étonna d'abord Lucius et par la suite le ravit. Il la laissa descendre lentement en laissant tout de fois ses mains au même endroit puis une des deux descendit un peu plus bas pour caresser la cuisse de Kane quant à l'autre il la remonta le long du corps de jeune Serpentard pour la mettre près de son cou. Les mains de Lena étaient toujours autour de son cou. Il remonta sa main juste à la limite de l'ourlet de sa jupe. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son innocente prisonnière, en quelques sorte, et ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au cou de celle-ci et après lui avoir laissait un petit souvenir de sa part il l'a relâcha.

-« Tu peux y aller... »

Elle toucha calmement son cou et voyant sa mine stupéfaite.

-« C'est juste un petit souvenir de moi, au ne t'inquiète pas, tu en auras bientôt d'autre et pas seulement là ou tu le pense. »

Elle allait s'en aller quand il la retint par le bras.


	2. Chapitre 1

.................Le choix d'une vie .................

Auteurs : Elodie Malfoy & Alex Snape

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling rien n'est à nous pfff c même po juste !!!!

Note : Coucou !!!!

Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !!!

On a été tré tré tré contente envoyant les reviews !!!! je vous jure on à trop apprécier !!!

Et pour une fois Elodie Malfoy n'as pas fait de dépression nerveuse en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de Reviews !!! ( Alex Snape ! ;) )

Pffff c'est même pas vrai !!!! (Elodie Malfoy :p)

Bon mnt place aux RaR !

RaRs :

Kam-Livy : Mci bcp pour ta review elle nous a fait grave plez !!!! Je te remercie vraiment pour le fait ke tu en ai mis une !!! ( elodie Malfoy !! ) Et voilà la suite !!!! dit nous vite ce que tu en penses !!!

Le Saut de l'ange : Coucou toi !!! mci mci mci mci mci mci bcp pour ta review !!! et pi hein dabord c mon lulu !!!!!! nan mais oh !! fo pas abusé non plus !!!! Je sais que tu ladore mais bon cherche pas il est a moi !!!! gnark gnark gnark !!! ahahahahahahaha !!!! tof tof ( c sensé etre des toussotement mais ke veu tu je suis pas douer pour me reprendre !! jai po labitude étan,t tré tré merveilleuse faut cmprendre !!! mais arrète de me regardais comme ça c'est pas ma faute si tu refuse de croire que je suis la meilleure ! Allez je vais arrêter mes conneris tu pourrais commencer à te frapper la tête contre les murs mais euh fait po ça allez koi !!! o et puis regarde la fin de chapitre c'est de moi !! hé hé kissou Elodie Malfoy !!!!!

Lana808 : mci bcp pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil !!! Je pense qu'on la mis assez vite nan ???? C'est klr que c'est un dieu Lucius !! on adore !!!!

PETITE PAGE DE PUB !!!!!!!  
Alors voilà allez lire les ficvs de Elodie Malfoy c a dire moi !! hé hé !! lolll et la fic de Black-alex c a dire Alex snape !! puis ossi une fic que Elodie Malfoy fait avec Le saut de l'ange, le titre est Le chemin de la haine !! soyez sympa laisser des reviews !

Voilà !

Chapitre 2

-« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Il tenait entre ses mains son sac, elle s'approcha pour le récupérer, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et pour la seconde fois il enserra sa taille et l'embrassa avec passion, elle essaya de le repoussait mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Il la relâcha quelques instants plus tard un sourire satisfait au lèvres mais toujours cet froideur dans le regard, froideur bien connue des Malfoy. Puis sans un mot il lui donna son sac, une fois entre ses mains la jeune fille s'en alla rapidement en tenant sa cape entre ses doigts. De peur qu'une fois de plus elle ne se découvre.

Lucius la regardait partir , en la suivant constamment des yeux avec envie.

-« Cassandra avait raison tout compte fait la petite Kane est ... intéressante, oh oui très intéressante... » suite à ces mots il repensa au quelques instants qu'il venait de passer avec la jeune Serpentard, et il devait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup aimé la timidité de la jeune fille, et il adoré la sentir transis de peur entre ses bras, vivement leur prochaine rencontre, il saurait la faire crier de plaisir. Il s'amusait déjà de la réaction de sa très chère Cassandra quand il lui conterait cet petite histoire. Il sortit du train quelques instants plus en arborant son air arrogant à souhaits.

Lena Kane venait de sortir du Poudlard express les lèvres encore gonflés par ce qui venait de se passer avec le préfet en chef, elle s 'en voulait de s'être faite avoir par ce foutu Malfoy. Elle poussa un long soupir... « Pfff, j'ai vraiment pas de chance, déjà Minsk me collait et maintenant voilà que son chéri s'y mets aussi. Faudrait qu'il passe une visite de contrôle à l'infirmerie, parce que pour me trouver moi à leur goût ... J'y comprends vraiment plus rien ... » Alors que la jeune Serpentard était perdue une fois de plus dans ses pensées une main se roula autour de sa taille. Une fois de plus ce contact inattendu pour la jeune fille la fit sursauter. Elle se dit, en elle même ,que c'était encore ce satané Malfoy...Elle se recula donc craintivement de plusieurs pas pour découvrir avec stupeur que c'était, en fait, Minsk l'auteur de ce fameux contact.

-« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça... »

**-« Laisse moi tranquille Minsk, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'ais rien fait ! »**

**-« Souviens toi de mes paroles... ce soir tu ne seras plus la même si tu viens me voir » lui répliqua-t-elle avec envie.**

**Lena resta sans voix et commença à reculer pour échapper à Minsk.**

**-« Ou crois tu que tu ailles comme ça ? » le ton qu'elle employait commençait à monter quelque peu, sous l'effet de sa colère mais surtout de son impatience.**

**-« Je ne t'appartiens pas Minsk » Répliqua-t-elle en mettant toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle, sa frustration de ne pas réussir à les repousser, son impuissance face à eux.**

**-« oh... un peu de rébellion ça fait pas mal... » Commença-t-elle amusé puis elle répliqua froidement « Mais saches, ma petit Lena que tu te trompe largement et que tôt ou tard tu m'appartiendras... tu verras » **

**Puis elle se tourna et partit rejoindre ces amis, ou en tout cas ce qui lui servait d'amis.**

**« Jamais elle ne me laisseras tranquille celle-là mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ?? ... »**

**« Plus que tu ne peux imaginer Lena, bien plus... » Fit une voix dans la tête de la jeune Serpentard. Celle-ci regarda dans la direction de Minsk qui l'observait avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.**

**Lena resta quelques secondes sans esquisser un mouvement, étonnée par ce que venait de oser faire Minsk « Comment se permettait-elle de rentrer dans mes pensées... je te hais... » pensa-t-elle en fixant l'autre Serpentard**

Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Minsk et celle-ci partit en direction des carrosses qui les emmenées à Poudlard, bientôt suivit par ses pseudo-amis. La jeune fille, quant à elle, baissa lentement la tête et marcha vers les carrosses, tirés par les Sombrals tout en gardant un espace entre elle et les Serpentards de 7ème année. Soudain, une jeune fille arriva vers elle en courant.

-« Hé, je t'aie plus vu dans le train après que tu sois partis... tu était ou ? » lui fit son amie

Elle s 'appelait amy Ness, elle était à Serdaigles en 5eme année comme Lena, c'était une des rares personnes qui accepté de rester avec elle, sans avoir peur.

Elle sursauta en croyant que c'était Malfoy ou bien Minsk qui revenait encore à la charge...

-« euh... j'étais... » devait-elle lui dire qu'elle s'était faite emmerder par Minsk et que juste après, elle avait appris certaines choses avec le grand Lucius Malfoy... Non, il ne valait mieux pas, c'était son problème, elle ne mêlerais personne d'autre à tous ça.

Voyant l'air gêner de Lena.

-« C'est Minsk, hein ? » Questionna Amy,voyant l'air géner de son amie,« grrr, quelle conne celle-là ... Enfin tu me diras, depuis ta 1ère année elle te mène la vie dure, question d'habitude, non ? »

-« Ouais, si tu le dit... Question d'habitude » répliqua froidement Lena

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

-« Oh ... rien, rien qui ne change de d'habitude... »

-« C'est vraiment une teigne cette fille ! En plus à ce qui paraît elle s'est tapé Malfoy pendant les Vacances... »

A l'évocation du nom de Malfoy, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle allait descendre du train, elle n'en pouvait plus vraiment, cet année commençait vraiment mal... Minsk ensuite Malfoy ... « je les hais tout les deux. » pensa-t-elle.

-« Ah ... elle s'est tapé Malfoy ? » répliqua Lena.

-« Ouais, mais c'est pas tout, en fait c'est lui qui l'avait invitée chez lui pour parler d'une certaine personne... » Commenca la Serdaigle.

-« Ah.... Et euh .. c'est qui cet personne ... ? »

-« Pff... aucune idée... personne ne le sait, enfin c'est pas important, en gros ils sont sortit ensemble et quand il a voulu la larguer, parce que tu sais bien les Malfoy ne restent jamais bien longtemps avec la même fille. Et ben quand il a voulu la larguer, c'est elle qui l'a larguer juste avant ! »

-« ok »

-« Tu te rends compte ? Lucius Malfoy s'est fait larguer !! »

-« Waw ... Trop fort j'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! Enfin surtout la tête de Malfoy quand elle l'a largué ! » Répliqua en riant Lena, mais elle aurait surtout voulu le voir perdre son fameux visage plein d'arrogance, elle aurait voulu le voir perdre la face comme elle même, elle l'avait perdue.

-« Par contre j'aurais pas voulu être à la place de Minsk, juste après qu'elle lui aie annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle, avant par contre ... humm ... être avec Lucius intimement... extase !! »

Suite à cette parole de Amy, Lena frissonna et ramena ses doigts sur ces lèvres, elle sentait encore chaque baisers qu'il lui avait donné, dire qu'elle avait aimé ça, jusqu'à oser poussés des petit soupirs de plaisirs, « Quel honte, mon dieu !! »

-« Euh... ouais tu l'a dit » lui répondit-elle, ne voulant point que sa meilleure amie remarque son trouble. « Mais, pourquoi après qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » questionna-t-elle surprise.

-« Je crois qu'ils se sont défoncés la gueule mutuellement !! »

-« Ah ... » maintenant elle voyait de quoi ils seraient capables, si jamais, elle parlais de ce qui s'était passé, pourtant elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais pas Amy, sinon cette petite histoire allait prendre des proportions énormes, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne des risques pour elle, juste pour elle, ça n'en vallait pas la peine.

-« Et qui a gagner ? »

-« Ca je sais pas, mais avec des sorts ils ont guéris leurs blessures et ils se sont remis ensemble ! Trop zarb comme relation, tu trouve pas ? »

-« ouais quand même... alors maintenant ils sont ensembles ? »

-« Je pense que oui, mais pour être sûr faudrait se renseigner. »

--ouais, peut être, t'inquiète je demanderais à Severus tout à l'heure à table. » Severus était la deuxième personne qui l'acceptait malgré ses parents et toute sa famille, une famille qui baignait depuis des générations dans la plus puissante des magies noires. Pour dire ses parents sont eux même de très puissants mangemorts, qui ont tués un nombre incalculable d'aurors, pourtant malgré tout ce que disait les gens, au fond d'elle elle les aimais un peu, même si elle ne pourrais jamais oublié ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, tout le mal, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas se changer avec Amy de peur qu'elle remarque toute ces marques sur son corps.

-« Ok, mais euh tu vois tu pourrais pas ... « Amy hésitait a dire la fin de sa phrase.

-« J'irait toute seule, je sais que toi et lui ne pouvais pas vous sentir » puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil plein de malice.

Puis elles voulurent entrés dans un carosse, mais la réputation de Lena la poursuivait comme la peste et pas une personne ne voulait resté avec elle, Amy qui restait très souvent avec des élèves de sa maison, des Serdaigles, n'avait jamais réussi à les convaincre que Lena n'était pas une mangemorte comme tout le monde le pensait mais c'était peine perdue on ne peut effacer dans les mémoires tout ces meurtres, commis par ses parents et par sa famille.

Alors qu'elle essayait encore une fois, Lena l'interrompis en lui disant :

-« C'est pas grave, si tes amis, on l'esprit trop bornés pour te croire, laisse, je vais m'arranger allez va-y. » leur lança-t-elle puis elle accorda, à Amy, un sourire qu'elle ne donnait pas souvent, enfin elle lança un regard emplis de froideur aux Serdaigles, on le lui avait appris alors qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans, on ne peut pas effacé toute une éducation telle était sa vie. Puis elle partit un peu plus loin mais Amy la rattrapa.

-« Tu en as un là bas, le tout dernier... » proposa-t-elle

-« Ok, ok t'inquiète pas je vais trouver aller va rejoindre tes « amis » dans leur carrosse... »

-« Mais... »

-« file ... !!! « lui dit-elle en rigolant.

-« Mais fait attention à Minsk, ne la cherche pas ... souvient toi de se qui c'est passé avec Malfoy... je garderais mes distances à ta place. »

-« Facile à dire » grogna Lena

Amy partit en direction du carrosse ou étaient ces amis, et y pénétra sans la moindre encombre.

Lena regardait les différents carrosses qui restait alors qu'elle allait se résigné à aller dans celui des préfets, ou résidés les seules personnes qui voudraient bien d'elle, un jeune homme lui fit signe, elle reconnut la pâleur de son visage instantanément. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui lui avait fait signe de monter dans son carosse.

-« Tu n'as pas peur pour ta réputation Severus ? »

-« J'ai une réputation moi ? depuis quand ? »

Lena esquissa un bref sourire, mais continua tout de même.

-« Tu sais bien à quel point Minsk fait peur à toute les personnes qui m'approche, et je ne voudrais pas que... » elle hésita sur les derniers mots de sa phrase. »

-« Je sais Lena, et toi aussi tu sais ce que je te réponds lorsque tu dit ça... » lui répliqua-t-il doucement.

-« Mais ... tes amis ... que vont-ils dirent quand je vais rentré dans le carosse, les cris hystériques je connais, j'ai déjà donné, et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me défendre. » Répliqua-t-elle avec lassitude, et froideur.

-« Tu les connais, ils s'en foutent de Minsk !

-« Certes mais on est jamais sûr de rien... » répondit-elle doucement on pouvait voir une grande tristesse dans ses yeux ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son ami, son très cher Severus.

Il l'a prit par le bras et la tira jusqu'au carrosse

-« Je te prévient Snape si jamais il y a cris, injures et coups, tu les prendras clair ? » Répliqua-t-elle

-« J'en prends toute la responsabilité Kane »

L'usage de leur nom de famille étaient purement un jeu entre eux deux. Il entra dans le carrosse, dit quelques mots puis tendit la main à Lena pour que celle-ci rentre à l'intérieur, elle regarda tout les occupants l'un après l'autre, puis après un rapide signe de tête en guise de salut, elle s'assit dans un coin juste à coté de la place de Severus. L'atmosphère depuis leur entrée était quelque peu tendu.

-« Je vois que tu t'es trompé Snape » Répliqua-t-elle froidement en le fixant. « Je vais vous gêner, si je reste... » Elle n'eut pas me temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Severus la retenait et lui répliquait.

-« Serais-ce de la peur Kane ? »

-« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu Snape ? »

-« c'est toi qui l'a voulu... très chère... allez reste, juste pour moi, s'il te plait ! Tu te rends compte que là je suis presque prêt à te supplier ? »

-« J'ai remarqué... pff tu m'énerves... très cher ! »

Puis elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette, vaincus. Elle regarda quelques instants les fameux maraudeurs, Black n'arrêtait pas de la fixer depuis toute à l'heure, elle le fixa à son tour mais celui-ci détourna bien vite le regard, et lança une blague à Potter puis la conversation continua comme si Lena n'était pas là. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, elle la Serpentard, Mangemorte de surcroît... enfin c'est ce que tout le monde croyait... Elle prit son lecteur Cd, mit ses écouteurs et lança la musique puis elle ferma lentement les yeux, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce jour de rentrée.

et voilà !!!!!! Laissez plein de reviews si vous ne voulez pas que Elodie Malfoy meure dans d'atroces souffrances ou que pires elle vous tue ds d'atroces souffrances à vous de choisir !!!!

4


	3. Chapitre 2

......Le Choix d'une Vie......

Auteurs : Alex Snape (aka Black Alex) et Elodie Malfoy

Disclamer : JK Rowling…. Snif..enfin bon c'est la vie! Sauf sevie ki mappartient et lulu ki est a elo… n'est ce pas elodie?

Note :WWWWAAAAAAA!!! On est tro tro tro tro contente!!! :D c'est géniale on s'attendait tro pa a avoir autant de reviews!! Enfin.. yen a tjrs plus ke sur ma fic ;) lol (jrigole eloooooo ;) ) serieux c'est super sympa davoir pleins de reviews yyyiiihhhhaaaaa!!

RaR:

Le Saut de l'Ange : Elodie est tres tres contente ke la fic te plaise !! enfin moi ossi qd mm ;)

C'est vrai ke se faire coincé par lulu ca doit etre pa mal mais moi perso jprefere qd sevie… lol

Dis nous ske tu pense de ce chapitre !! bizouxx de ttes les deux

Morryghan :merci bcp pr ta review et voila la suite !! j'espere qu'elle va te plaire !

Chapitre 3

Les carrosses s'arrêtèrent 30 minutes plus tard, pour déposer les élèves devant le château, celui-ci n'avait pas changé en deux mois, il se dressait toujours, fier et inébranlable, majestueux, invincible autant que Lena, elle était impuissante face à ces deux bourreaux. Elle sortit très vite du carrosse, sans rien dire aux autres, elle devait sortir, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance, elle fut rattrapée assez vite par Severus.

-« Pourquoi t'es partie si vite ? » la questionna-t-il

-« Laisse, tu peux pas comprendre, c'est pas que je les aime pas mais je sens que eux oui ... » confessa-t-elle

-« Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, tu crois vraiment que beaucoup de personnes m'apprécie. » lui répondit-il.

-« Toujours plus que moi, en tout cas ! » Répliqua-t-elle mettant fin à la conversation ce que remarqua bien Severus. Plus aucun des deux ne parla et ils partirent vers le château et arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Ils trouvèrent très vite une place à leur table et attendirent l'entrée des premières années.

Les maraudeurs venaient eux aussi de rentrer, et ils rejoignirent leur table en rigolant.

-« Vous avez entendus la rumeur sur Minsk ? » fit Potter

-« Euh … non. »lui répondit Black

-« Elle s'est tapé Malfoy pendant les vacances » lui répondit Potter

-« Non, sérieux ? » Demanda Sirius

-« Ouais sérieux, il l'a invité chez lui, et ça s'est fait enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais les personnes mieux au courant sont derrière toi Sirius »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit la table des Serpentards, « normal » pensa-t-il. Pourtant il manquait deux personnes à la table des Serpents. Minsk et Malfoy.

-« N'empêche elle est bien foutue Minsk ! » Fit doucement Rémus

-« Peut-être mais c'est une vraie salope cette fille, elle se tape un mec et après elle le largue comme une pauvre merde ! » Riposta Sirius

-« Ouais mais elle est sacrément bien foutue !! » continua Rémus

-« Moi je trouve que Kane est pas mal, mais elle devrait se fringuer autrement ! » renchérit Sirius

-« Mais attend elle est pas nette cette fille, elle est moche et en plus c'est une Mangemorte » S'écria Pettigrow avec hargne.

-« De toute façon tout le monde sait que tu peux pas la blairer Kane, et puis en plus tu lui as jamais parlé alors tais-toi ! » Conclut James.

-« Pff… c'est qu'une saleté de Serpentard, il paraît même que c'est la pute de leur maison, tu me dira, on se demande bien comment elle fait avec la tête qu'elle a !! » Continua-t-il sans tenir compte de la remarque de Potter.

Sirius se leva et allait frapper Peter quand il se reprit et qu'il fut surtout retint par Rémus. Heureusement presque personne n'avait vu ce petit accident. Enfin presque personne. Lena avait tout suivit des yeux et coup du sort Malfoy et Minsk venait de rentrer dans la grande salle quand Black avait failli frappé Pettigrow et alors qu'ils s'approchaient pour les provoquer.

-« Tu … tu m'aurais frappé ?? Tu préfère cette pute de Kane à moi, ton ami » s'écria Pettigrow.

Malheureusement pour lui, en plus de Malfoy et de Minsk, Lena était juste derrière lui, elle avait entendue ce qu'il avait dit et heureusement qu'elle n'avait entendue que ça, mais c'était bien assez..

-« Je ne suis pas une pute Pettigrow, ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, s'il te plait » lui lança-t-elle froidement.

-« Ouais c'est ça. Salope !! Alors c'était bien dans le Poudlard express avec tout tes clients ? Ils ne devaient y avoir que des Serpentards vu la tête que tu as personne d'autre ne veut de toi,. Ah mais qui sait peut-être que tu les payes ? »

Elle le regarda calmement, les larmes commençant à lui monter au yeux, elle s'approcha lentement de Pettigrow et le gifla avec toute la force dont elle était capable, celui-ci s'écroula à terre puis elle jeta un regard aux autres personne de leur table, des Griffondors qui esquissaient des sourires satisfaits. Il y allait avoir une jolie fête ce soir chez les lions pensa-t-elle. Ils n'attendaient tous que ça de la voir pleurer, mais elle se retint, elle lui jeta un regard de dégoût et mêlé à de la haine ainsi qu'a tout les autres Griffondors, jamais plus elle ne leur parlerait, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas les gêner et voilà ce que ça donnait, rien, absolument rien. Elle se retourna et voulu partir mais elle ne regardait pas où elle allait alors elle rencontra un corps qui étant plus imposant que le sien la fit presque tomber à terre. Mais une main la rattrapa en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se souvenait de cette poigne. Lucius Malfoy… il avait tout entendu, ainsi que Cassandra qui l'accompagnait tout deux regardait avec une fureur très forte qui leur était peu commune, eux qui ne laissaient jamais apparaître un seul sentiment, semblaient avoir été mis hors d'eux par les paroles de ce rat de Pettigrow.

Lena regarda Lucius qui venait de la rattraper a quelque centimètres du sol. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient remplis de larmes. Elle était encore plus vulnérable maintenant, il aurait voulut la serrer dans ses bras, la consoler à sa façon, mais pas ici et pas avec Cassandra juste derrière lui bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en état de remarquer quoi que ce soit, elle ne faisait que regardait avec fureur le rat de Griffondor.Il la remis sur pieds, et la relâcha, alors qu'il la relâchait il lui vint une idée, habilement ,alors qu'il la laissait s'en aller, il détacha ce qui retenait sa cape. Celle-ci tomba à terre découvrant, la tenue de la jeune fille qui voyant cela lança un bref regard de honte à Malfoy qui esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Tout les regards était braqués vers la jeune Serpentard qui ne sachant plus où se mettre évita les deux Serpentards et s'enfuit de la grande salle.

Au même moment Severus quittait lui aussi la salle. Quand a Malfoy et à Minsk ils étaient toujours dans la grande salle. Cassandra lança un regard à Lucius lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait voir ce que faisait Lena.

Le préfet en chef compris et se tourna vers le griffondor le souleva par le col, et lui susurra pour que lui seul l'entende…

-« Ne recommence jamais ça, sinon tu pourrais risquer gros, même très gros, La magie noire tu connais ? Moi oui, et même très bien. Tu me supplieras de t'achever après une heure de torture, je te ferais payer plus tard tes mots de ce soir, chaque larmes qu'elle versera, ce sera un sort de plus pour toi, Tu va regretter d'avoir dit ça, de m'avoir connu et jusqu'à être né… » Puis il le relâcha et dit haut et fort, « Etant prefet en chef je te met en retenue pour un mois, je m'arrangerais avec les professeur plus tard. » Il allait partir lorsqu'il rajouta, « Et tu viens de faire perdre 100 points à ta maison pour insulte envers une élève. »

Il rejoignit sa table, acclamé par tous ces occupants.

Lena marchait rapidement dans les couloirs et lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle accéléra son allure. Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus légers et bientôt, ce fut le silence le plus complet, la jeune Serpentard n'entendait que son souffle court, essoufflé par sa petite course à travers les couloirs puis les cachots jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Arrivée à l'entrée de la salle commune elle prononça, le mots de passe en reniflant, courut jusqu'à son dortoir qui lui appartenait exclusivement par la faute de Minsk qui avait fait peur à toutes les Serpentards, filles, de 5ème année. Ce qui obligeait Lena à rester seule tout le temps. Elle se jeta sur son lit , et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la silhouette assise sur un autre lit non loin de là…Quelques minutes plus tard elle tourna la tête en direction du jeune homme, assit.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? , Tu veux voir pleurer, la pute mangemorte issue de la puissante famille des Kane, pour bien sûr, après aller tout raconter à tes foutus amis qui ne manqueront pas de se félicités pour leur superbes insultes, tu pourras même leur dire qu'ils m'ont eu sur ce coup là, ça c'est sûr La salope vient de craquait ! » Cracha-t-elle, les larmes coulant encore et encore le long de ses joues, de colère et de tristesse mélés. Severus n'avait pas bougé durant toute les paroles de Lena, celle-ci s'était levée, et commençait à le frapper sur le torse par désespoir, alors il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, il l'emprisonna de ses bras et commença à la bercer , lentement et avec toute la douceur qu'il avait en lui. Elle se crispa et arrêta ses coups, elle se calma et baissa la tête de honte par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-« Ne baisse pas la tête petite Lena, tu as le droit de te laisser aller, je suis là, tu sais ? »

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, puis elle lui dit en hoquetant sous ses sanglots qu'elle essayé de stopper:

-« Je suis désolé… Sev…, mais, mais tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, je … je n'ais pas réussi à supporter ces paroles, c'est … c'est trop dur, j'ai pas réussi… » Finit-elle en retenant un sanglot de plus.

-« Laisse toi aller, je sais que tu te retient mais avec moi tu peux arrêter de te cacher… »

Elle ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle pleura durant de longs instants et jamais il ne l'interrompis autrement qu'en l'a berçant et en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, jamais il ne lui fit la moindre remarque, comme il l'avait dit il était là pour elle, il ne la laisserait pas. Il lui dit tout ça, ce qui l'a calma un peu.

-« Je te remercie Sev… vraiment… » lui murmura-t-elle puis en signe de remerciement elle l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir mais heureusement pour lui, a bout de force elle s'était endormi, épuisé par ses pleurs. Il l'a porta jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea, mit la couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid essaya avec son pouce les dernières larmes, et chose étrange il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, en lui promettant encore une fois qu'il serait toujours là.

Une personne avait assisté, grâce à un sort, à toute la scène, cet personne ressentait une légère pointe de jalousie face à tout ça. Mais elle ne le laissa pas transparaître, et s'en alla de derrière la porte pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Severus quant à lui, sortit sur la pointe des pieds du dortoir de la jeune fille. Ils descendit les escaliers qui menait aux divers dortoirs. Minsk était assise près du feu et lisait un livre de magie noire. Le jeune homme qui s'était toujours passionnée pour des livres assez ancien, s'approcha calmement de Cassandra. Celle-ci ne daigna même pas levait les yeux et continuait tranquillement sa lecture.

-« Tu lis quoi comme livre Minsk ? » La questionna froidement Severus en espérant que la Serpentard n'en ferait pas toute une histoire.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux et prononça encore plus froidement que Snape :

-« Je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé à m'adresser la parole Snape, je ne suis pas comme Malfoy, je ne suis pas séduit par ton charme, maintenant dégage ! »

Elle lui avait dit ces paroles non pas parce qu'il l'avait dérangé dans sa lecture mais juste parce que lui pouvait la serrer dans ces bras, elle était jalouse, même très jalouse et pour ce qui c'était passé elle le lui ferait payer, le fait qu'il était proche de Kane et elle non. « Oh oui, elle lui ferait payé, mais plus tard. »

Snape la regarda avec des yeux froids, et alors qu'il allait répliquer, les autres élèves de Serpentards rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Il vit Malfoy rentrer et ne voulant point encore une fois le repousser, il s'enfuit vers les dortoirs, il entra dans le sien, se changea rapidement et se mit au lit. Ses camarades de dortoirs vinrent se coucher l'un après l'autre.

Bientôt tout le monde dormaient dans le dortoir sauf une personne, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé en ce premier jour. Il décida de se lever pour y réfléchir dans la salle commune, il sortit du dortoir et alors qu'il passait devant les dortoirs il entendit un gémissement dans celui de Lena, il rentra à l'intérieur et découvrit que la jeune fille était en plein cauchemar, elle gémissait de peur, et des larmes coulait le long de ses joues.

-« Lena réveille toi, allez debout ! « lui dit-il en la réveillant doucement.

Pourtant malgré ça elle s'éveilla en sursaut, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se jeter dans les bras de son ami en sanglotant.

-« C'était horrible, j'arrivais pas à les empécher, j'étais prisonnière, ils voulaient plus me laisser m'en aller, ils voulaient me garder pour eux, ils disaient que je leur appartenaient, il disaient… il disaient … »

-« chutt !! calme toi ! c'est finit maintenant je suis là, calme toi, ils ne peuvent plus rien te faire, je te le promets…

-« mais… mais ils disaient… ils disaient … » Bafouilla-t-elle

-« ils ne peuvent plus rien te faire ici d'accord c'était juste un cauchemar, juste un mauvais cauchemar. » La calma-t-il doucement.

Il la calma ,puis la recoucha et alors qu'il voulait s'en aller, elle le retint.

-« Je veux pas rester toute seule, s'il te plait laisse moi venir avec toi, je veux pas rester ici toute seule. »

-« euh … ok, viens on va dans la salle commune. D'accord ? » lui répondit-il gentiment

-« d'accord… » Acquiesça-t-elle lentement.

Il l'aida à se relever, puis ils sortirent du dortoir de la jeune fille pour ensuite aller s'asseoir dans leur sale commune près du feu.

-« Severus… »

-« hum… oui »

-« Merci… » lui dit-elle

C'était un simple remerciement mais ça voulait dire beaucoup pour le jeune homme qui pour ne pas qu'elle remarque son trouble lui lança malicieusement:

-« Hé ouais n'espère pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis ils éclatèrent de rire, Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures puis alors qu'il était vraiment très tard, Lena s'endormit sur le jeune homme qui ne voulant point la réveiller prit une couverture juste à coté de lui et les en recouvrit. Il la regarda quelques minutes dormir elle se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui fit rougir et aussi montait la chaleur du corps du Serpentard. Elle portait toujours sa fameuse tenue, et malgré lui le Serpentard avait une très belle vue sur les dessous de la jeune fille, son chemisier étant ouvert presque entièrement ce qui n'arrangea pas sa position. La jeune fille bougea un peu et elle passa une jambe entre celle de Severus qui se trouvait maintenant dans une situation encore plus délicate enfin elle replia un peu sa jambe ce qui fit remonter sa jupe de quelques centimètre de trop. Il avait dans sa hate oublié d'enfiler un t-shirt, et il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment qu'il ne portait que son boxer, qui révélait une bosse assez imposante.

« Et merde !! » pensa-t-il « Pourquoi me fait-elle cet effet là… Reste calme Severus, le truc c'est de ne pas y penser, de faire comme s'ils étaient tout les deux habillés, bien habillés !! »

Il était las de ses pensées alors pour finir après avoir enrouler son bras autour de la fine taille de la jeune fille, il s'endormit à son tour des fantasmes pleins la tête malgré lui.

Quelques instants plus tard Malfoy et Minsk rentraient de leur patrouille, étant préfet en chef ils étaient obligés de les faire. Heureusement il avaient réussi à débusquer un Griffondor qui avait eu la fâcheuse idée de visiter le château durant la nuit, … Stupide Griffondor ! Ils allaient rejoindre le dortoir de Lucius pour être plus à l'aise que dans la salle commune lorsqu'ils remarquèrent en même temps les deux jeunes Serpentards endormis.

Minsk jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy et vit un éclair de jalousie dans ses yeux. Elle savait pertinemment ce que le préfet pensait de ce petit génie en potions et un sourire malsain illumina son visage. Ce cher Severus Snape n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte…

AHAHAHAHAHA!! Voila ce chapitre se termine comm ca!! et oui mes amis….

Des reviews svp!!! Ca nous ferait trop trop plaisir!! ;) merci davoir lu la fic bizouxx . elo et alex


	4. Chapitre 3

.................Le choix d'une vie .................

Auteurs : Elodie Malfoy & Alex Snape

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling rien n'est à nous pfff c même po juste !!!!

RaR :

Le Saut De L'Ange : T'inquiètes c'est tout à fait normal que tu ais envie de trucider, de torturer, de tabasser, de déchirer, d'écrabouiller, de buter, de tuer (ce qui revient en somme au mm résultat… ;)) cette ….CHOSE qu'il ose appeler Ppp…PPp..eeettiii….ggroowwww…… bbllleeehehhhhhh…

Enfin bref, ta review elle nous a fait super pléz et ca fait chaud o cœur ( waaaa quel vocabulaire lol)

Bizouxxx de ns 2 et bonne lecture !

Morryghan : lucius ds cette fic est extremement possessif, tout comme cassandra et tout poudlard est o courant en fait dc lena ossi et elle a surment un peu peur vu sa reputation… :D t pensées sont elles éclaircies ? lol di ns si tu veu une otres precision sur un otre point ! ;)

Bonne lecture :D di nous ske ten penses !

Ani Black : Pour linstant en effet !! et voila le 4°chapitre tant attendu ( faut pa tro rever nn plus ;) lol )

On est contentes que ca te plaise en tou cas !! di nous tes impressions sur celui la ! le piti dernier, tout frais, tout neuf !!

Chapitre 4 :

-« Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça lui…tu vas voir !! » marmonna Lucius entre ses dents.

Il s'avança à pas feutrés des deux corps endormis et voulu esquisser un mouvement pour les réveiller mais Minsk s'interposa :

-« Attends…J'ai une bien meilleure idée… » murmura t-elle dans son oreille.

Malfoy leva un sourcil, intrigué :

-« Ah oui… ? Et quoi donc ? »

-« On va se servir de cette petite scène

-« Et comment ? » S'impatienta-t-il

-« Très simple et je me demande même, pourquoi toi mon très cher Lucius n'y a pas pensé. Te-ferais tu vieux ? » Lui répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

-« Très drôle Minsk, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes plaisanteries si amusantes soit-elle. »Lui cracha-t-il ironiquement.

-« C'est que tu commencerais à t'énerver nan ? »

-« Tout cela deviens d'un sinistre épuisant, tu commencerais même à être risible, alors tu vas me dire ce qui te fais penser qu'il vaudrait mieux se servir de cette scène plutôt que de réveiller ces deux petits Serpentards. » Continua-t-il énervé.

-« Comme je le disais tu te fais vieux, mon pauvre Lucius, tu n'as même pas comp… » Continua-t-elle

-« Eclaire moi alors si ma si soudaine vieillesse m'empêche d'être à ton niveau. » Lui répliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle avec sa démarche si féline, qui avait don de le faire être irrésistible face à la gente féminine de Poudlard.

-« Je me demande si… »

-« Ma patience à des limites et tu en ais très proche Cassandra. Ne me tente pas s'il te plait» Lui dit-il menaçant, ses yeux lançant déjà des petits éclairs.

La jeune femme venait presque de passer les frontières de calme de son petit-ami et la situation risquait de tourner assez mal si elle n'arrêtait pas son petit jeu, aussi amusant soit-il !

-« C'est bon, j'arrête, et je vais donc t'exposer mon plan en espérant que tu l'appréciera autant que moi qui le trouve tout simplement génial. »

-« J'aime voir à quel point tu peux être modeste » Ironisa le Préfet-en-Chef.

La jeune fille ignora superbement la remarque du Serpentard, et commença son explication. « Alors, voilà mon plan, je sais très bien que tu es très attiré par ce petit géni en potions, et moi tu n'es pas sans savoir que Lena m'intéresse depuis le début, or comme toi et moi avons pu le remarquer aucun de ces deux avortons n'a encore daignait répondre à nos certaines envies. Vrai ? »

Le serpentard esquissa une grimace de mécontentement, « Tu n'as pas besoin de me parlez de ça Minsk, je suis encore assez sensé pour m'en rendre compte tout seul, » Lui répondit-il froissé. « Et donc ou veut tu en venir ? »

-« Nous allons utiliser le fait qu'ils ont, diront nous, passez la nuit ensemble et nous répandrions cet rumeur dans tout Poudlard en y mettant quelques détails assez croustillants qui contribueraient à rendre leurs réputation encore pire qu'avant. »

-« Hum, je commence à comprendre ton plan ma chère Cassandra, et il est, je pense, d'un sadisme à souhait, ce qui ne m'étonnerais guère de ta part, te connaissant. Mais poursuit s'il te plait » Lui dit-il en souriant.

-« Donc comme je le disait cela contrieburait à rendre nos deux petit encore plus détestables aux yeux des autres qu'avant. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment notre but, notre but étant d'assouvir certaines pulsions les concernant. Donc il faudrait que chacun de nous aille voir la personne à qui ces pulsions sont dirigés et de lui raconter ce que nous projetons de faire de ce petit épisode et de par ce fait nous pourrons exiger quelques chose pour notre si précieux silence. Je te laisse le choix de cette exigence bien sûr. » Finit-elle perversement.

-« J'avais raison, sadique à souhait, ton plan est tout bonnement machiavélique, et je l'adore » Lui répliqua-t-il en souriant vicieusement.

-" J'en conclus donc que tu es d'accord... " "répondit-elle malicieusement à son sourire exquis.

-" Mais bien entendu ma chère Cassandra.... " dit Lucius, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Minsk.

-" Qu'essaye tu de faire là ? Ne te tu souviens pas que je ne me laisse pas faire aussi facilement... Il faut savoir me mériter quand on me veut vraiment... "

Lucius la dévora des yeux tout en s'approchant lentement de sa proie. Celle-ci se laissa faire tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit a quelques centimètres de son corps.

-" Lucius... "

-" Mmmhh.. oui ?... " Susurra-t-il en embrassant sensuellement son cou.

-" Je te rappelle que nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous pour tout autre chose et je ne tolèrerais aucun retard dans mes plans dus a ton appétit sexuel. " annonça t-elle en relevant d'une main le menton du concerné.

Celui-ci la fixa pendant un instant, sourit et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Cassandra, tout d'abord étonnée de ne pas s'être faite crier dessus, esquissa un sourire et alla rejoindre son compagnon.

Ils discutèrent une grande partie de la nuit sur le plan machiavélique de la jeune femme et finirent entrelacés après une nuit éprouvante dans le lit de Lucius.

-" On se lève " fit une voix féminine dans son oreille.

Ils s'habillèrent, descendirent dans la grande salle et s'assirent comme à leur habitude à la table des Serpentards. Lucius en profita pour dire bonjour, d'une façon peu commune, à Lena. Plus il s'approchait de la place où elle se trouvait, plus elle sentait son cœur accélérer sans pour autant le montrer aux autres. Il n'était plus qu'a quelques pas maintenant de sa place et elle devinait les regards braqués sur elle, surtout celui de deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs. Le souffle du blond était chaud et le cœur de la jeune fille tambourinait atrocement dans sa poitrine mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Sa bouche chaude contre son cou, ses mains sur ses épaules... S'en était de trop, Lena tourna la tête et rencontra un regard, son regard. Severus paraissait en transe; il regardait la scène comme s'il était hypnotisé et ne semblait pas vouloir détourner ses yeux. Lena s'interrogea sur l signification de l'intensité de son regard mais fut troublée par une langue le long de son oreille.

Son sang se glaça. Il n'osait tout de même pas aller aussi loin en ... public!!! Et si, Lucius ne semblait pas disposer a la laisser manger en paix mais il voulait plutôt aller se recoucher, mais en compagnie de la jeune fille cette fois.

Minsk, qui avait suivi la scène depuis le début, jugea préférable d'intervenir avant que le jeune Serpentard n'aille trop loin. Elle s'approcha doucement de Lucius, lui murmura quelques mots a l'oreille que lui seul aurait pu entendre et, comme par miracle, le jeune homme se détacha de Lena mais quand même avec certains regrets.

-" A bientôt Kane... " Dit il avec amusement quant à l'incrédulité qu'affichait le visage de la jeune fille.

Il s'assit un peu plus loin à la table et commença à se servir dans les différents plats exposés comme si de rien n'était et commença même à discuter avec sa chère et tendre amie Minsk.

Lena, une fois remise de son étonnement et surtout de son incapacité devant le charme de ce jeune homme, se leva de table, attirant ainsi tous les regards. Severus ne l'avait toujours pas quittée des yeux et Lucius, accompagné de Cassandra, ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

-" Notre plan commence seulement et voilà qu'il fonctionne à merveille... Je ne te le dirais jamais assez Minsk, tu es un génie... " dit il à la Serpentard tout en lui baisant a main.

Les professeurs commençaient à sortir de table lorsque Severus consentait enfin à se lever de table. Il chercha Lena pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité.

Il voulait la revoir, lui parler ou bien alors juste la regarder; cela lui suffisait amplement. Il la trouva dans la salle commune, assise devant le feu de cheminée.

Il s'assit à ses cotés sans dire un mot et se torturait les méninges pour trouver de quoi briser ce silence pesant. Lui, Severus Snape, cherchait un sujet de conversation alors qu'il évitait toujours soigneusement de parler avec ses semblables. Ne trouvant pas et voyant que la jeune fille ne se déciderait pas à parler en première, il décida de la laisser pour le moment et de revenir une fois le malaise passé. Il se leva, regarda une dernière fois Lena, pour voir si elle réagissait, et partit en direction des cachots; il avait potions en première heure.

Il s'y rendit donc, tranquillement et seul comme à son habitude, il n'aimait guère voir trop de monde se presser à ses cotés, c'était d'un ennuis profond pour lui que d'être entouré de quadrupèdes à peine capables de préparer la plus simple des potions, et de lancer un sortilège de _lumos_ ! Pitoyables…

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ces pensées, il se fit bousculer par quelqu'un, et se retrouva de par ce fait à terre.

-« Hé ! » S'écria avec mécontentement le jeune Serpentard, en relevant la tête prêt à voir le visage de la personne qui avait osé le faire tomber, et lui faire regretter son geste.

Malheureusement pour lui ce fut la dernière personne qu'il pensa voir qu'il découvrit, Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur se tenait devant lui, en le regardant sarcastiquement.

-« Alors Snape on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? » Questionna Lucius tout en se baissant à la hauteur de Severus.

Celui-ci resta sans voix et alors que le Serpentard de 7eme année se rapprochait, il recula craintivement.

-« A ce que je vois tu es toujours aussi peureux et sans voix quand je suis là, n'est ce pas mon petit Severus ? » Poursuivit-il en souriant sadiquement.

Le jeune Serpentard commença à rougir et baissa la tête, « et merde !! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit là celui là, en plus je suis toujours tétanisé quand il est là, faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse. Aaaaa il m'énerve !!! » Pensa-t-il maladroitement

-« Encore perdu dans tes pensées, penserais tu a ta très chère Lena ? » Rajouta calmement et avec emphase le jeune homme.

-« Non pas du tout. » Murmura lentement Severus sans pour autant relever la tête.

-« apparemment tu as bien une langue, enfin quand on parle de ta petite Lena, à moins que je ne me trompe ? »

-« Tu, tu … dois te tromper » Murmura rapidement, trop au goût de l'autre Serpentard qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Ce qui le fit esquisser un sourire.

-« C'est drôle mais je n'arrive pas à te croire, tu n'oserais tout de même pas me mentir, Severus ? » Lui dit-il tout en lui prenant le menton et en lui relevant la tête avec douceur. Son visage fut alors à seulement quelques millimètres de celui de sa « Proie » au plus grand dam de celle-ci au plus grand plaisir de son prédateur.

-« tu ne répond pas ? »

Severus baissa les yeux, et rougit sous l'effet du rapprochement très net du jeune homme. Lucius voyant que Severus ne répondrais pas, il caressa lentement sa joue à l'aide de son autre main, puis il la fit descendre le long du cou du Serpentard, il arriva derrière sa nuque et d'un geste assez brusque qui fit relever les yeux à l'autre, il s'en saisit. Leurs regards étaient maintenant face à face, pourtant ils n'exprimaient pas du tout le même chose, pour l'un l'on pouvait voir une intense peur, tandis que dans l'autre un certain feu de plaisir et de contentement luisait avec force. Il se rapprocha perceptiblement des lèvres de Severus, et les embrassa avec douceur et force mêlés, le jeune Serpentard était maintenant complètement prostré, et n'esquissait plus aucun mouvement.

-« J'aime te voir comme cela… » Lui murmura Lucius entre deux baisers, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et recommença de plus belle, tout en devenant plus entreprenant, en effet une de ses main qui tenait jusqu'alors le menton de sa « proie », se baladait maintenant sur son torse et entreprit de poursuivre son chemin en dessous de son uniforme. Lucius savait bien que s'il continuait ces caresses il aurait bientôt une réaction de la part du Serpentard.

-« Comme cela… soumis complètement, docile à souhait, tétanisé. Tu n'en est que plus désirable mon cher Severus » finit-il en mordillant le lobe du Serpentard.

-« Lâche moi… arrête » Souffla le Serpentard puis il repoussa Lucius en mettant ces mains sur les épaules de celui-ci. Malheureusement pour lui il était moins fort que Lucius et celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à se saisir de ces poignets et de les tenir à bonne distance afin qu'elles ne le gênent plus. Après un dernier baiser, il se redressa et relâcha Severus.

-« C'est bon pour cet fois Snape mais essaye de ne plus traîner seul dans les couloirs il pourrait t'arriver des choses tout bonnement incroyable… »Finit-il évasivement, puis il tendit la main à Severus afin de l'aider à se relever. Le Serpentard de 5eme année hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre sa main, mais un regard bien appuyé de Lucius finit par le persuader que le pire était passé. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait…

tadadadadam !!! alors dites ske vs en pensez svp !!! :D sinon…..euh ben… vous verrez ske vous verrez …


	5. Chapitre 4

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_ **Le Choix d'une Vie** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Auteurs :** Elodie Malfoy & Alex Snape

**Disclamez :** rien n'est à nous mais à J.K. Rowling …

**Note :** Salut tout le monde !! et oui nous revoilà pour votre plus grand bonheur !! hihihihi !!! je sais on est modeste enfin surtout Elodie Malfoy, ça l'étouffe presque sa modestie !!! loll en tout cas on espère que cette suite vous plaira ( ya intérêt !! ) et ke vs laisserez plin de reviews faites gaffe Elo est énervé en ce moment pourrai être méchante !!! enfin plus ke dabitude !!! jvs di pa lorreur !!! ;) bon allez on vsq laisse !!!!

Kissssss

Elodie Malfoy & Alex Snape

**Maintenant place aux Rars :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Merci vraiment pour ta review et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre !!! celui là c'est en totale exclu parce ke je ne l'ais passé à personne encore !! hihihi !!! mci de ns avoir ajouté ds tes favoris !!! c'est vraiment sympa !! la class de tavoir étonné !! hihihihih allé jme dépèche !!! kisss Elo et Alex

**Morryghan:** mci vraiment pour ta review jespère que tu aimeras ce new chap dit ns koi !! ;D

**Ani Black:** enfinnnnnnnn ta review !!! apré une lo,ngue attente !! mdrrrr en tout cas merci vrément !! et puis voilà le new chapitre dit moi koi !! kissssssssss

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOo_

**Chapitre 4**

Potions. Rien que la prononciation de ce mot était suffisant pour remettre Séverus de bonne humeur. Enfin.. de bonne humeur selon lui! Pour les autres, il était toujours aussi méprisable et angoissant que d'habitude.

L'incident avec Lucius était désormais derrière lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Que pourrait-il arriver à Lena?

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a en tête ce pseudo mangemort!! » Se tarraudait-il.

Le professeur entra en classe, s'assit a son bureau comme à son habitude et les chargea de préparer une potion.

La potion permettant de devenir invisible pendant quelques minutes.

Cette potion, Séverus ne l'avait encore jamais faite tout simplement parce que les ingrédients nécessaires étaient assez rare et que le maigre argent que sa mère lui envoyait par mois n'était pas suffisant.

-« Mais, Mademoiselle! » interpella un élève.

-« Qu'y a-t-il? » répliqua t-elle sèchement.

-« Euh.. » commença le Gryffondor quelque peu intimidé par son professeur.

-« Expliquez vous ou je retire 10 points a votre maison pour bavardage intempestif. » Lui lacha-t-elle sarcastiquement et avec un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

Séverus jubilait. Son seul plaisir au cours de ces longues journées était le cours, ce cours, où les gryffondoriens se faisaient rabaisser comme ils le méritaient.

-« Et bien.. c'est que cette potion ne devrait pas être au programme.. » finit il timidement.

-« 10 points en moins pour bavardage intempestif. Je vous avais prévenu mais cela ne m'étonne guère.. » répondit-elle impassible.

Plusieurs chuchotements de protestations se firent entendre suite a cette annonce mais ils cessèrent au fil du cours, voyant qu'ils ne faisaient qu'énerver leur « bourreau ».

D'origine française, Melle Laria était d'une beauté de glace, imposé un respect très fort malgré son jeune age avait une très bonne réputation auprès des Serpentards mais, bizarrement, elle était exécrée auprès des autres maisons… Etrange…

Le bruit net du frottement de sa robe sur le sol indiquait qu'elle passait dans les rangs et, accessoirement, enlevait certains points par ci par la. Une fois arrivée près de Séverus, elle s'arrêta et l'observa travailler quelques instants.

-« Mr Snape, une fois que vous aurez fini votre potion, vous pourrez sortir. Aller vous reposer un peu, vous avez l'air épuisé. » Lui dit elle à l'oreille avec une douceur qu'elle ne réservait qu'à peu de monde.

Il leva les yeux et acquiesça. Cinq minutes plus tard, il traînait dans les couloirs quasi désert du château. Son esprit vagabondait et il finit par se retrouver dans sa salle commune, sur son fauteuil chétif.

Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux mêmes, il décida donc d'aller faire une petite sieste avant le prochain cours.

« Oh nonnn.. j'ai botanique après… » Suite à cette soudaine pensée sa bonne humeur disparue totalement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son dortoir vide une lettre l'attendait sur son oreiller. Elle portait comme désignation, Severus Snape, écrit d'une écriture noble, et à l'encre d'un vert serpentesque.

Cela ne présageait rien de très bon, c'est donc avec un empressement diront nous totalement soutenue qu'il se dirigea vers son lit et s'empara de la fameuse enveloppe. Il l'a retourna calmement et découvrit avec malheur les initiales, LM et l'emblème de l'illustre famille des Malfoys.

La seule phrase qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut :

« Hé Merde… »

Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à dieu pour mérité d'avoir la « chance » d'être le jouet du fameux Lucius Malfoy.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elles ouvraient méthodiquement l'enveloppe, ces gestes étaient cassants, et il n'arrivait guère à cesser ces maudits tremblements. Le Serpentard poussa un soupir, et fini d'un coup sec et précis par ouvrir la lettre, il retira doucement le morceau de parchemin, et commença alors sa lecture.

_Retrouve moi ce soir à minuit dans la tour d'astronomie, et ne penses guère ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde à ne pas venir car je te prie de croire que je viendrais te chercher jusque dans ton dortoir, et puis n'oublie pas que rien ne peut m'arrêter. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelques chose à ta très chère Lena._

_Je te dit donc à ce soir mon cher Severus, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, nous allons follement nous amuser._

_L.M_

Autant quelques secondes avant cet instant, ses mains étaient secoué de tremblements autant maintenant celle-ci étaient crispés autour de ce parchemin, et c'est donc avec hargne qu'elles l'arrachèrent avec parcimonie. « Comment osait-il faire usage du chantage avec lui, c'était d'un mesquin, d'une bassesse, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, c'était… c'était … C'était Lucius Malfoy tout craché. » Il commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, une foule de sentiments le traversaient à une vitesse folle, autant de haine, de colère, de peur pour Lena, Qui diable savait jusqu'ou Lucius pourrait allez pour arriver à ses fins…  
Personne… car personne n'imaginait jamais le pire. Et de sa part c'était très souvent le cas. Perdu qu'il était dans ces pensées, il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir et encore moins les pas qui se rapprochèrent de lui et puis c'est donc pour cela qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-« Ahh. »

-« C'est moi, t'inquiète… »Rigola son amie Lena.

-« Tu m'as fais une de ces peur. »

-« J'avais remarqué, oh pauvre etit Sevie, il a eu peur le pauvre petit » Lui dit-elle avec une compassion feinte puis elle lui prix la joue et la lui tira comme on le ferait à un gamin. Mais son geste fut vite arrêter par la main de Severus qui la repoussa rapidement.

-« Approche encore ta main ne serais-ce qu'à moins de 50 centimètres de mon visage et je te jure que tu regretteras de m'avoir ne serais-ce qu'effleuré Kane. » Lui souffla-t-il mécontent.

-« Oulala c'est qu'il commence à s'énerver le petit Snapichou, non s'il te plait ne me frappe pas oh grand Severus. Je t'implore. » Disant ces paroles elle s'était agenouillée à terre, et commençait à s'agripper aux jambes du jeune homme.

-« Et ça t'amuses je suppose. » Lui dit-il en la regardant de haut et avec une mine d'agacement assez extrême.

-« Ouais totalement ! » Lui fit-elle

-« Tsss, bon t'as fini je commence à plus sentir mes jambes. »Lui dit-il avec un ton cassant.

-« Hum, non pas vraiment. » Puis suivant cette réponse elle le tira vers elle ce qui le fit tomber à terre.

-« KANE !! » Rugit-il rapidement

-« Hein ? Qui me parle ? » » Fit-elle innocemment.

-« Si je t'attrape, tu vas passer un très mais alors vraiment un très très mauvais moment. »

Lui fit-il alors que la jeune fille s'éloigner doucement de lui, celle-ci s'était déjà levée et commençais à aller vers la porte du dortoir du jeune homme. Il se releva rapidement et couru vers elle, s'en suivit un course poursuite folle dans la salle commune et alors qu'elle allait arriver à la sortie il lui bloqua le passage en posant sa main sur la porte.

-« Alors comme ça, on essaye de fuir ? » Lui fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

-« Moi ? jamais ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, et puis tu vas pas t'énerver pour si peu. Si ? » tenta-t-elle gentiment.

-« Moi et bien c'est assez dur mais je pense que la réponse est … » Il regarda droit devant lui, avec une mine qui laisser croire qu'il réfléchissait, puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux et alors qu'il esquissait un sourire emplis d'un sadisme bien à lui. « Ouais… !!! »

Lena regarda son interlocuteur quelques secondes et éclata de rire. Sévérus l'observait, totalement incrédule.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive maintenant?… » lui demanda t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Une fois calmée, Lena essaya tant bien que mal de s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle commune mais finit par tomber a terre tellement elle riait de plus belle.

Sévérus, agacé par la situation, tapa du pied et sortit en hâte de la salle commune. Lena finit par se calmer définitivement et courut le rejoindre dans le couloir.

-« Ben quoi?! »

-« Tu oses me poser la question!! Ah c'est vraiment la meilleure ça!! » répliqua méchamment le Serpentard.

-« Non mais attends, t'aurais vu ta tête, là tu m'aurais compris!!! »

Sévérus lui lança un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret ce qui calma de suite Lena.

-« Oula… »

-« Bon moi j'y vais. »

Et sur ce, il emboîta le pas a d'autres élèves qui sortaient de la salle laissant Lena au milieu du couloir totalement destabilisé.

-« Tssss.. il a pas d'humour ce mec c'est pas possible!! » marmonna t-elle pour elle après s'être remise de son étonnement.

Sévérus venait d'arriver dans les serres et alla s'installer au fond de l'une d'entre elle. Sur le chemin, il avait croisé lucius qui lui avait fait un petit sourire en coin très discret. Sévérus avait tenté tant bien que mal de cacher sa rougeur mais ce genre de choses n'échappait guère au Serpentard et il avait éclaté d'un rire à en faire glacer plus d'un.

Le cours débuta mais Sévérus avait son esprit ailleurs.

Il devait rester une dizaine de minutes lorsque le professeur les laissa sortir plus tôt.

« Ils font vraiment tout pour avancer mon « rendez vous » ou quoi??!! Et merde… »

« Alors… il est 22.34.. putain plus que 1 heure et 26 minutes… MERDE!! » songea t-il en se resservant du poulet au curry.

Il avait pris grand soin de ne point croiser le jeune homme et avait reussi jusque là. Il restait a voir comment se passerait le rendez vous… Il n'avait même pas le choix. Il était obligé de se présenter sinon ce serait encore pire qu'a l'origine!!

« Dans quel merdier je me suis foutu.. »

-« Je peux m'asseoir? lui demanda une voix de fille à ses cotés.

Sévérus leva les yeux et vit Lena, les joues encore mouillées de larmes.

-« Euh oui vas y… » Lui dit-il doucement.

Il essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux reniflements et il finit par se lever de table sans attendre son reste.

23h01.

Il ferma les yeux sur son lit et s'endormit.

Avouer vous y avez cru !! loll

23h53.

MERDE!!!! Aller grouille toi!! Grouille toi bordel!!!

Il courait dans les couloirs et manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher dans des escaliers. Il évita de justesse rusard et finit par arriver devant les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie.

'Il aurait pas pu choisir un endroit encore plus chiant a rejoindre?' pensa t-il ironiquement pour lui même.

Ses pieds avançaient tout seul, il n'était plus maître de son corps et semblait agir sour l'effet d'un charme. Une fois en haut, il poussa la porte et vit une silhouette accoudée au rebord.

"-Je vois que tu es venu… C'est bien mon cher Sévérus…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà mnt dites nous vos impressions et pleins de reviews !!!!!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Le choix d'une vie**

**Auteurs :** Alex Snape & Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamez :** tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à nous sauf Lena Kane et cassadra Minsk que nous avons inventé ! héhé !

**Note :** Hello tt le monde!

alors nous revoilaaaa! et oui!

Apres une petite absence on s'est remise a l'écriture de la fic! on espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire parce que nous on a adoré l'écrire! c'était génial!

alors voila, on espère que vs aurez autant de plaisir que nous et aussi laisser vos reviews ça ferait superrrr plaisir:D

le prochain chapitre arrivera dans moins longtemps que celui ci a mi de tps et pi ben vala!

bizouxxx a tous et merci!

Alex Snape et Elodie Malfoy!

Ps : Elodie Malfoy a encore une fois de plus frappé… vous jugerez son acte en voyant la fin du chapitre ! hihhihii

**Maintenant place aux RaRs :**

**La Martienne Elfique:** hahahahhah tu vas peut etre le deviner dans ce chapitre ce que Lulu prépare pour Sevie mais alors là tu serais trop forte parce que nos esprit tordus on prévu un de c trucs makiavélique ! lol et puis là il y a une scène qui devrait te plaire entre nos deux petits Serpentards... Mwaaahahahahaha je l'aime ce mek (sevie) ... lol humm humm bref jespère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! ;) Kisssssssss

**Le saut de l'ange:** Et oui t'as tout a fait raison les problèmes ne font que commenncer! et ya toute une petite ribambelle qui a venir à la suite ! lol ;) Et pi jpense que ce chap devrais te plaire vu que tu vas avoir QUELQUES indices sur le plantrès makiavélik de lulu and compagnie! hé hé hé hé loll bisous de alex et elo !

**Morryghan:** Yééé le voilàZE chapitre ;) ! Ben tu vas apprendre plins de petit trucs par ci par là donc jpense qu'il te plaira ! Enfin on espère ! N'est ce pas elo? dits nous ske t'en penses !ca nous ferais très plez ! ;) kiss de toutes les deux !

**Eve:** La suite ! ayééééééééé ! enfin posté ! ;) et oui ! lol bon on espère que tora autant de plaisir à le lire que les chapitres précédents ! Kisss

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 5

« Approche toi. N'aie pas peur » Ajouta Lucius en se retournant.

Il avait un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, un sourire que Séverus n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Le jeune homme se sentait attiré par cette présence et il se rapprochait a petits pas du Serpentard. Celui ci restait accoudé au bord de la tour et il dévisageait Sévichouxxx (lol) du regard.

«Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore? Merde! Qu'est ce qu'il a à me mater comme ça! » pensa Séverus.

Lucius bougea, Séverus s'arrêta net. Ils restèrent là a se regarder pendant un moment; Lucius fut le premier a esquisser un geste.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé, ils se retrouvèrent a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Séverus pouvait sentir le souffle de Lucius sur son visage mais il restait muet.

Les pensées de Séverus se bousculaient dans sa tête, il commençait à reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser sur son dos. Il frémit mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. A présent, la situation semblait amuser Lucius, qui continua ses caresses sur le jeune Serpentard.

Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre mais il n'y avait que Lucius qui semblait être conscient de la scène qui allait se produire. L'autre Serpentard avait un regard dénué de toutes émotions, il était devenu de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que les caresses devenaient osées.

Lucius avait changé de place et il était maintenant appuyé contre le mur des 'remparts' avec Séverus entre lui et le mur.

Celui ci semblait reprendre ses esprits mais il ne pût rien faire, il était impuissant face au jeune homme.

Des lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser sur la carotide de Séveurs, qui sentit son corps immédiatement réagir.

« Et ben voila… je commençais à douter de mon emprise sur toi mais non.. je ne m'étais pas trompé.. » dit Lucius avec un ricanement.

La cape de Séverus étant tombé a terre, il se retrouvait maintenant en chemise. Le vent froid lui donnait la chair de poule. Son coeur battait anormalement vite et il avait collé contre lui Lucius Malfoy..

C'est sûrement ce déclic qui le fit revenir a la réalité.

Il repoussa d'un geste violent le Serpentard, qui sous la violence du choc et sous la surprise tomba a terre. Etonné par sa propre force, Séverus balbutia quelques mots au Serpentard, ramassa ses affaires et partit en courant vers la porte.

Une fois Séverus partit, Lucius se releva, furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte grogna pour lui même:

« Tu n'aurais pas du.. Tu vas me le payer très cher. »

Un plan commençait a se former dans son esprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, il croisa Rusard et l'avertit qu'un élève se baladait dans les couloirs mais qu'il ne se souvenait plus de son nom…

Séverus errait seul dans les couloirs. Ses pas le conduisirent bien vite jusqu'a la grande porte. Celle ci, protégée par un sort, s'ouvrit bien vite sous la baguette du futur maître de potions.

Il descendit les marches, marcha tout droit pendant quelques minutes et finit par s'asseoir au bord du lac.

Les reflets bleutés qu'il renvoyait étaient en harmonie avec les cheveux du Serpentard. Il y trouvait toujours un réconfort la nuit, lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Le lac, en quelque sorte, lui permettait de fuir ce monde où il se sentait constamment oppressé. Ce sentiment n'était pas du tout nouveau , il le ressentait depuis toujours, et en même temps depuis seulement quelques jours, et tout ça à cause de ce satané Malfoy qui s'évertuait à le harceler à longueur de journée.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire, pour mériter une poisse pareil ! » Cria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond, il semblait s'adresser à une personne qui aurait pu se tenir en face de lui mais ce n'était pas du tout ça, C'était un peu comme-ci il se parlait à lui même, comme si il n'y avait que lui, que lui pour justifier ce qui lui arrivait, personne d'autre.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'y eu aucune réponse, car pour dire vrai cette question n'en attendait pas une.

Le jeune homme fixa le lac avec une indifférence totale, c'était un peu comme si il était là sans vraiment l'être. Il ne voulait pas être là, il ne voulait pas exister, il voulait juste rester là sans se poser de question, sans bouger, sans rien risquer, mais ce n'était pas possible de vivre comme ça et Séverus le savait très bien.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien pas même le bruit d'un soupir, d'un murmure non retenu, pas même une simple brise… non rien. Il n'y avait que lui et l'immensité de ce monde où personne n'avait sa place sans l'avoir mérité.

Soudain, ce silence « magique » fut rompu par des bruits de pas sur l'herbe près du lac, le jeune Serpentard se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un arbre et attendit patiemment afin de découvrir l'identité de cette fameuse personne qui avait eu la même idée que lui en cette si funeste nuit. Une silhouette fine, se tenait face au lac à, à peine quelque mètre de lui. Cette personne était immobile face à la lune, immobile face à tout ce monde, immobile comme l'avait été Severus quelques instants plus tôt. Le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à distinguer nettement les traits de l'autre élève, il attendit donc patiemment que la lune éclaire le visage de celui-ci, et qu'il puisse ainsi découvrir son identité. Il ne suffit que d'un rayon de lune et que la personne ne tourne son visage vers lui, et là il découvrit avec stupeur, que c'était Lena qui était là. Son visage était strié de larmes et elle semblait si lasse qu'il sortit de l'ombre, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux puis la jeune fille murmura ces quelques mots :

« Excuse-moi… »

Puis tout se passa comme au ralenti, elle se laissa tomber lentement et son corps rencontra la surface du lac. Severus coura jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait quelques instants plus tôt Lena et plongea dans le lac.

La jeune fille s'enfonçait déjà dans les profondeurs du lac, elle semblait si calme, endormie, évanouie plutôt. Il nagea jusqu'à elle et là saisit par la taille, puis il remonta à la surface rapidement. Il déposa Lena sur la rive, elle ne respirait déjà plus.

« Non tu vas pas me faire ça Lena, tu vas vivre parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. » cria-t-il

Puis il commença un massage cardiaque et lui fit du bouche-à-bouche. Les secondes passèrent sans que la jeune fille n'eut de réaction, puis alors qu'il recommençait inlassablement ses mouvements, sa respiration revient enfin, elle toussa et recracha l'eau du lac.

« Merci mon dieu » Murmura Le jeune homme en la serrant convulsivement dans ses bras.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer dans les bras de celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie, qui venait de la sauver d'elle même. Elle le serrait dans ses bras, elle se raccrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait encore.

« Chuttt … calme toi, regarde maintenant ça va, je suis là… »

« Promets-moi, je t'en supplie, promets-moi d'être toujours là Sev… »

« Je te le promet, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je serais toujours là pour toi Lena » lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Merci, merci de toujours t'occuper de moi, merci d'exister pour moi. »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, pourquoi… » Murmura-t-il

« Je sais pas… on sais jamais pourquoi on fait ça, on le fait c'est tout… »lui répondit-elle calmement.

« Je comprend… oui je comprend sans doute trop bien ce que tu veux dire, ce que tu ressens…

« Je suis désolée… désolée d'avoir fait ça. »

« Et moi je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir vu, de ne l'avoir compris que maintenant. Mais maintenant je ferais toujours attention, je te le jure. »

Lena lui sourit tendrement après ces dernières paroles, elle qui venait juste de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours, venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour être avec elle, quelqu'un pour qui elle comptait, quelqu'un qui l'aimait comme elle, elle l'aimait. Les minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux n'esquisse un mouvement pour briser leur certaine étreinte. Puis Severus se releva et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Tu viens… »

« Oui… »

Elle prit sa main et se releva, mais une fois qu'elle fut debout elle trébucha par manque de force et se retrouve contre le jeune homme, leurs bouche n'étant séparé que par quelques malheureux millimètres.

Le Serpentard réduisit quelque peu cet écart en collant son front contre celui de Lena, la jeune fille fini quant à elle de le réduire complètement, en embrassant tendrement les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle s'écarta quelque peu.

« Désolé… » fit-elle en baissant la tête.

« t'as pas à l'être, loin de là. » Lui répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

Leur baiser sembla durer des heures, alors qu'il ne dura que l'espace de quelques minutes. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le cœur battant encore à 100 a l'heure.

« Wawww » murmura la jeune fille en souriant.

« Content que ça t'ais plu » Lui répliqua-t-il en souriant lui aussi.

« Et encore le mot est faible quand tu dit que ça ne m'a que plu » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

« T'étais pas mal non plus ! »

« juste pas mal ? » Fit-elle en faisant mine d'être en vexée.

« Non bien plus que ça » Lui répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Après plusieurs baisers, ils repartirent vers le château main dans la main. Ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers leur salle commune lorsque à un tournant ils rencontrèrent la chatte de Rusard. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, car le félin n'était jamais bien loin de son maître. Ils se dirigèrent le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrée de leur salle commune, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Je vous ais entendus mes mignons » lâcha Rusard qui venait d'apparaître.

Les deux Serpentards s'étaient quant à eux caché derrière une statue, ils restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes puis une fois que l'homme fut passé ils sortirent de leur cachette. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrés dans leur salle commune ils furent tirés en arrière par deux personnes, qui les empêchèrent de parler.

« Vous ici, hummm quelle bonne surprise… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Laisser plins de review svpppp ! ca nous fera super plaisir ! et ça nous motivera bcp !

Bye bye à tout le monde ! Kiss

Elodie Malfoy & Alex Snape


End file.
